


Camera. Action!

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: San is good at pretending. He kind of has to, as an idol. But none of the courses and classes he’s attended prepared him for such situation. He grits his teeth and smiles. “Yes, this is my husband, Yunho.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Camera. Action!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will get a little longer, I promise!! 

Looking back at it, they probably never should’ve try their luck - because they had none, except for a very, very bad one. But Yunho seemed so excited to do that, the soju painting his cheeks an adorable shade of pink, his eyes a little glossy. They were tipsy and giggly and San could only guess when would Hongjoong burst into their room and tell them to shut the fuck up. Until then though, they were going to talk and laugh some more.

****

Yunho opens another tab, yet another BuzzFeed quiz popping up. They’ve already found out what type of bread they are, what ice cream toppings they are and who from Ateez is their soulmate (San got Wooyoung, which didn’t surprise either of them, and Yunho’s supposed soulmate is San himself which made the younger of the two blush a little) and now is time to let the site plan their ideal holiday based on their Taco Bell order. They have a day off the following day and just wanted to enjoy the night together for once and go to bed a little later than they usually do. San can’t even remember the last time it was just the two of them hanging out. It’s usually the whole band or the ‘99 liners but it’s rarely just San and Yunho, even though they’re roommates. So for San, this is almost new and exciting. They go through various websites, searching for the weirdest things and San’s chest gets a little warmer every time Yunho laughs bright and loud, with his eyes closed. It’s nice and safe and San can’t help but laugh with him, every time.

It’s around two in the morning when Yunho clicks on one of the links found on Pinterest of all places, mouth stretched into a wide grin. “Shall we test if we’re wizards, Sannie?” 

San snorts. “You believe in that crap?”

“Not in the slightest. But that’s why I want to try!”

They let the page load and San leans forward to see the tiny words written on the dark screen. Someone made some poor choice in their web design. “Spells? I thought this was another quiz like  _ what kind of witch are you according to your zodiac sign,  _ you know?” Yunho nods but scrolls down the page anyway. “Oh look! A life changing spell!” He squints at the the sentence written under the name of the spell. “Might be performed only with two people involved. Luckily, there’s two of us!” San doesn’t really think that this means they’re lucky but he doesn’t believe in this stuff anyway, so what it could it do? Despite all of that, there’s an ugly feeling spreading from his heart out, curling itself around his lungs and tugging on his backbone as if he’s nothing more but a puppet. 

Yunho reads through the instructions and grins at San. “We just need to light up a candle and repeat this spell three times!”

Lighting up a candle this late at night is dangerous, they’re drunk, it’s a literal safety hazard. But San is so weak when it comes to Yunho and his requests, and soon he comes back to their shared bedroom with a little tea candle in one hand and a lighter in the other. They light it up and place it on the table. San takes another sip of his soju, his throat burning nicely and the bitter aftertaste is just what he wanted. Yunho reads the spell out loud, failing miserably at pronouncing the latin words. San chuckles and looks over his shoulder, his chin placed on said shoulder. He tries to read it too but eventually, they spend few more minutes googling the right pronunciation because they don’t want to summon a demon by accident.

“Spiritus Terrae aer, aqua et igni. Veni ad me, et da mihi quod vis; Fortunam cadere super me fluctus eorum, Et vota non faciam conatus; Sicut ego volo, quod,” they repeat three times just like they were supposed to and then stop, waiting. Everything seems pretty normal and San still feels the same. Too warm both from the alcohol and his roommate’s body so close to his.

“Did it do anything?” Yunho asks, looking around.

“I don’t think so? I still feel the same.” It feels super anticlimactic, definitely not  _ life changing  _ and San has to admit he’s disappointed, even though he doesn’t believe in this stuff. He blows out the candle and pushes it aside. Yunho closes the tab and they watch dumb YouTube videos for the next hour and a half, not thinking about the spell at all.

It’s almost dawn when they finally decide to go to bed and sleep through most of the day. Yunho lies down on his bed and looks at San, then on the space next to him, as if he wants to ask him if he wants to cuddle. Which San does, he always does, and Yunho knows this. He even bought him a stuffed animal to cuddle with and San has it on his bed and actually snuggles with it every night. But he would change it for Yunho’s warm body in a blink of an eye. There’s something about the warmth of another human, that is like the best feeling in the world.

In the end, Yunho just says  _ goodnight  _ and San tries not to be disappointed as he climbs up into his own bed and presses the plushie Yunho got him to his chest. He’s exhausted and the sleep takes over soon, in a matter of seconds, so he doesn’t hear Yunho quietly asking if he wants to cuddle with him.

****

It feels like only a minute passed when he wakes up. The sun is already high up and shining through the blinds right into the room. It’s warm. Too warm. He slowly opens his eyes and stretches his arms only to bump into something … or someone. He carefully turns around and almost yelps when he sees Yunho cuddled up to him, head pressed against his back. He looks so peaceful and San wouldn’t have the heart to wake him up if he didn’t notice something else. They’re not in San’s bed. This is not their room at all. 

The bedroom is huge, compared to their small dorm room, with a king sized bed on which they were lying. It’s not really decorated, very minimalistic and modern, but still feels luxurious. San has no idea how the hell they got there. He pokes the older in the ribs and tries to wake him up but Yunho being himself, which is - very hard to wake up, stays asleep. San gets out of the bed and notices the silk pyjama he’s wearing. Which is definitely not the weirdest but it doesn’t even feel like  _ him _ . He doesn’t wear pyjamas because it’s too heavy for him and he prefers sleeping either in his underwear or completely naked.

He quietly exits the room and the anxiety he’s feeling spikes up when he notices they’re in a house he’s never been in before and doesn’t recognize. Sure, it’s absolutely beautiful, but it’s not  _ his  _ so why is he here. He goes through every single room - and there’s many, looking for any sign of where they are. 

Everything is in English. Completely. So that’s a big of a hint that they’re not in Seoul. Plus, it’s still white warm which Seoul definitely isn’t at this time of the year. 

Finally he gets to the kitchen connected to the dining and living area. There are posters of movies he’s never heard of and pictures in frames. Most of them are of San and Yunho in various tourist spots across the world, some of them display them and people he assumes are their friends. 

Suddenly he can hear a phone ringing and a tired Yunho talking to someone on the other end of the line with his heavily accented English. Few minutes later, he appears at the staircase, his hair a mess and eyes wide. “Where the fuck are we?”

San shakes his head. “I have no idea. Seems like a different reality where we live in the States? Together?”

Yunho rubs his face. “Someone called and told me they’re picking us up for an interview? Maybe we’re idols in this universe, too.”

“I don’t think Americans have idols,” he points out and frowns at the abundance of movie posters. There are their names on some of them. Usually just one of them, but some have them both. 

“I think we’re actors.”

“Actors?” Yunho sounds terrified and San isn’t that surprised. They’re not known for being amazingly talented actors for a reason, after all.

“I’ll look into it,” San says and watches Yunho disappear, probably going back into the bedroom to change. San turns around to look at more of those photos, hoping to find out more about this life they’ve been thrown into. And why?

Then it dawns on him. The spell. The  _ life changing  _ spell.

He quickly sits down on the floor by the coffee table and grabs the tablet that’s on it. It’s not on password protected so he just swipes his finger across the display and unlocks it. After some googling, he can confirm that they’re actors. Famous actors. San has been casted in many romcoms and dramas, Yunho is mostly in thrillers and action movies. But they’re latest movie, the one they filmed together is a horror. And they’re doing a interview for that exact movie tonight. On Jimmy Fallon’s show.

San has no idea what’s the movie about and there’s no way they can watch it when it premiered two days ago. There are even photos of them on the red carpet. He opens the google images and looks through the photos. San and Yunho are very close on them and then, then he sees one that makes his heart stop. There’s a photo of them hugging and kissing. Quickly, he locks the tablet but he notices the reflection of the framed photo behind him.

He freezes when he sees the picture on the wall above the sofa in the living room area. Yunho is still upstairs and San is very close to start screaming. 

“Yunho? Can you come here? I found something weird.” 

“What can be weirder than waking up somewhere else than where we fell asleep?” The older man mumbles as he hops down the stairs. What can be worse? 

He’s staring at the huge print of the photo, the two of them in suits, holding hands, kissing. It’s clearly a wedding photo. Wedding. 

Yunho walks up to him and gasps when he looks at the picture.

So what could be worse? Perhaps the fact that they’re married in this universe.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread/beta’d 


End file.
